The SGA Constitution
Piedmont Virginia Community College Student Government Association 'Constitution ' Realizing the necessity for student self-governance, understanding the importance of articulating the views of the student body, desiring to further the welfare of students, and believing that student government is needed to carry out these actions, we the students of Piedmont Virginia Community College do hereby establish the Constitution of the Piedmont Virginia Community College Student Government Association (SGA). ARTICLE I: GENERAL ''Section 1: Name'' The name of this organization shall be the Student Government Association of Piedmont Virginia Community College. ''Section 2: Purpose'' The purpose of the Student Government Association is to protect and improve the rights, opportunities, and quality of life of every student at Piedmont Virginia Community College (the College). ''Section 3: Authority'' The authority of the Student Government Association is derived from the students of the Piedmont Virginia Community College and recognized by College Faculty and Administration. ''Section 4: Non-Discrimination'' The Student Government Association of Piedmont Virginia Community College will not restrict membership and/or activity by reason of age, citizenship, color, disability, gender, race, religion, national origin, political affiliation, or sexual orientation. ARTICLE II: SGA BODY STRUCTURE The Student Government Body shall consist of senators, department members, and Executive Board Members. Each member is entitled to one vote in business requiring a vote, except the President, who shall vote only in the case of a tie. The SGA total membership shall not exceed the quantity equal to 130% of the number of recognized Clubs in the College, rounded up. ''Section 1: Functions of the SGA Body'' A. Membership in the SGA shall be through one of two ways: Student Clubs, called Club Representatives, or At-Large recruitment, called At-Large Representatives. 1. The quantity equal to 30% of the number of recognized Clubs, rounded up, shall be filled through At-Large member recruitment. 2. The quantity equal to 100% of the number of recognized Clubs shall be reserved for Club Representatives for nine (9) days after Club Day. 3. After nine (9) days, unfilled Club Representative positions may be filled through At-Large member recruitment. At-Large recruits shall be selected through an application and interview process conducted by the Executive Board. B. The Student Government Body shall act as the legislature of SGA. Only SGA members meeting Member Requirements may cast votes. Decisions shall be made by majority vote. Members shall not vote by proxy. The Student Government Body shall have the following powers: 1. To make formal proposals to administration regarding any student issue. 2. To create and modify amendments to the SGA’s Constitution. C. Requirements for SGA Members. 1. All members must be enrolled at the College and must hold a minimum of a 2.5 cumulative GPA and be enrolled in at least 6 credit hours at the College. First-semester freshmen may join, provided that their GPA is verified upon conclusion of the first semester. 2. Attendance and participation in SGA meetings is mandatory for all members. Two unexcused absences from general SGA meetings or department meetings may result in a review by the Executive Board for consideration for removal from the SGA. An SGA member may be removed from their position due to lack of attendance by vote of the Executive Board. Excessive excused absences may be reviewed on a case-by-case basis at the discretion of the Executive Board. D. A quorum shall be present to conduct business requiring a vote. Quorum shall consist of three-fifths of all Members, including the Chair. ''Section 2: Executive Board'' The Association shall be led by an Executive Board comprised of seven Executive Board Members. The Board’s term of office shall commence at the beginning of the summer semester and last for one year. A. Members of the Executive Board. 1. President: The President shall be responsible for representing the views and concerns of the Student Body to the College administration and the community, and for leading efforts to improve student life and resolve student grievances. The President shall serve on the Student Government Body as the presiding officer, and he/she shall have voice but no vote, except in the case of a tie and in Executive Board Meetings. 2. Vice President: The Vice President shall coordinate the transition process and implement training procedures for new members, as well as assist the President in any or all of his/her duties, and assume the duties of the President in cases of absence, resignation, or impeachment. 3. Executive Senator: The Executive Senator manages the SGA senators serving on the College Senate, meets with President of the College once a month with Executive College Senate to report SGA opinion of pertinent topics, and presides over necessary SGA senator submeetings. 4. Director of Events: The Director of Events shall lead and manage the Events Department, which organizes and runs SGA-hosted social events across the campus and the community. 5. Director of Public Relations: Director of Public Relations shall lead and manage the Public Relations Department, which develops and maintains SGA media, outreach, administration-specific polling, and appreciation processes. 6. Director of Student Voice: The Director of Student Voice shall lead and manage the Student Voice Department, shall submit SGA-approved project proposals to the appropriate college staff, and shall communicate the results of projects to the SGA body. 7. Secretary: The Secretary documents the actions of the SGA, manages general attendance records, and records general meeting minutes. B. Within Executive Board meetings, a quorum shall be present to conduct business requiring a vote. A quorum shall consist of five Board Members. Decisions shall be made with at least a five-vote approval. Executive Members shall not vote by proxy. ''Section 3: Senators'' The SGA shall elect two senators (besides the Executive Senator) and one alternate senator to participate in the College Senate (see Article III, Section 2). ''Section 4: College Committee Representatives'' A. Twelve members will be elected from the Student Government Body to serve on the following committees: 1. Administrative Services: One main representative one alternative representative 2. Curriculum and Instruction: Two main representatives 3. Student Services: Six main representatives 4. Sustainability: One main representative 5. Enrollment: One main representative B. Their responsibilities on these college committees will be in addition to their departmental, senatorial, or executive duties. C. College Committee Representatives shall be elected by majority vote of the Student Government Body (see Article III, Section 2). 1. In the case of vacancy during the academic year, an election by the SGA voting body for the pertinent position shall be held. 2. In the case of a vacancy and an absence of an SGA voting body, appointments shall be made by the Executive Board. ''Section 5: Departments'' All members not serving as a senator, alternate senator, or on the Executive Board shall join one of three departments: The Events Department, the Public Relations Department, or the Student Voice Department. The Vice President shall coordinate the assignment of Members to Departments. A. The Events Department manages and primarily runs SGA social events and initiates advertising for those events. B. The Public Relations Department creates and distributes SGA promotional media, manages SGA outreach/recruitment programs, and conducts on-demand student polling for issues and decisions that are currently being reviewed by college administration. C. The Student Voice Department maintains the Student Voice Initiative, edits proposals, prepares project proposals for submission to the college administration, and conducts any necessary polling to determine student opinion of or interest in proposed or potential plans. ARTICLE III: ELECTIONS ''Section 1: Eligibility for Candidacy'' A. Only members who have been in the SGA or have submitted their application within two weeks after Club Day may run for office. B. All candidates must be enrolled at the College and must hold a minimum of a 2.5 cumulative GPA and be taking at least 6 credit hours at the College. ''Section 2: Elections'' A. Elections for Executive Board Members, Senators, and College Committee Representatives shall take place annually in the spring semester at the first SGA meeting following the Spring Break. B. Electees shall be selected by majority vote. C. Only SGA members meeting Member Requirements may cast votes. D. Members shall not vote by proxy. ''Section 3: Term of Office'' A. The term of office for Executive Board Members, Senators, and College Committee Representatives shall begin at the commencement of the summer semester. B. The term of office for all Executive Board Members, Senators, and College Committee Representatives shall end when their successors’ term of office begins. ARTICLE IV: IMPEACHMENT, RESIGNATION, AND REPLACEMENT ''Section 1: Impeachment'' A. Any elected or appointed member of the SGA may be impeached for malfeasance, gross incompetence, or for failing to fulfill the duties of their position. B. The procedure for impeachment and removal from position shall be as follows: 1. The Student Government Body shall have the power to impeach a member of the SGA by approving a written statement of charges by a majority vote. 2. The impeached member shall be supplied with the written statement of charges as soon as possible after the vote. 3. At the next regularly scheduled SGA meeting, there shall be an impeachment trial with the Student Government Body serving as the jury. 4. After a full hearing of the charges, a two-thirds vote of the Student Government Body shall be necessary to vacate the position of the impeached member; impeached members shall have no vote in the removal proceedings. ''Section 2: Resignation'' A. A member of Student Government Association may resign from his or her position at any time by submitting a written letter of resignation to the President. B. Any Member whose enrollment is terminated shall be considered to have resigned from his or her position. ''Section 3: Replacement'' A. A Presidential vacancy shall be filled by the Vice President. An election for a replacement Vice President shall be held within one month of the vacancy. B. A vacancy in the office of any other Executive Board Member shall be temporarily filled by the President. An election for a replacement Executive Board Member shall be held within one month of the vacancy. ARTICLE V: AMENDMENTS AND RATIFICATION ''Section 1: Proposal of Amendments'' A. Amendments to the SGA Constitution may be proposed by any member using any of the following methods: 1. By a written petition of twenty-five students, submitted to the Student Government Body, and passed by a two-thirds vote of the Student Government Body. 2. By a one half vote of the Student Government Body. 3. By a unanimous vote of the Executive Board B. Amendments may not appropriate funds. ''Section 2: Amendment Passage'' Two-thirds of the present and voting SGA members must vote in favor of the amendment during elections. ''Section 3: Ratification'' A. For ratification of this Constitution, two-thirds of those voting must vote in favor of adopting this Constitution. B. This Constitution shall take effect upon its ratification. Clause I: Being that the Executive Board is directly affected by this new Constitution, the 2013 Executive Members shall maintain their positions during the winter break until re-elections can be held in January 2014. C. The ratification of this Constitution shall supersede all previous Constitutions of the Student Government Association.